This invention relates to a machine for winding an armature of an electric motor or a similar machine such as a generator. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for holding an armature in the winding machine, which can be quickly and automatically changed to accommodate a differently sized armature.
To wind the armature of a motor or generator, wire is wrapped around an armature core, i.e., in slots in the armature. The shaft of the armature must be rotated to position the slots to receive wire. This process typically is performed automatically by a conventional winding machine. The winding machine typically includes a gripping device, which holds and automatically rotates the armature shaft.
At predetermined stages of the winding process, lead wires from the armature being wound are connected to a commutator by passing the lead wires around a commutator hook or tang. To prevent the lead wires from catching onto the commutator, the gripping device which holds the shaft typically includes one or more sleeves for selectively covering the commutator hooks. The sleeve is translated along the longitudinal axis of the armature shaft to cover or expose a hook as required.
Because the diameter of an armature shaft or commutator varies from armature to armature, it is desirable to provide an armature winding machine which can accept a variety of armature gripping devices. When winding armatures of different sizes, it may be necessary to change the sleeves associated with the gripping device to accommodate differently sized commutators. Alternatively, it may only be necessary to change the gripping device (i.e., and not the sleeves).
To increase manufacturing productivity and efficiency, changing the gripping device or the gripping device and the sleeves should be a simple process. The change-over process should be adaptable to automation.
It would be desirable to provide a winding machine in which the apparatus for gripping an armature shaft can be changed easily and quickly, without requiring that the sleeves associated with the gripping apparatus be changed.
It would also be desirable to provide a winding machine in which the gripping apparatus and the sleeves can be removed and replaced as a single assembly.
It would also be desirable to provide a winding machine in which change-over of the gripping apparatus and the sleeves is adaptable to automation.